


fries system

by neoragodestiny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny
Summary: au. Wonwoo says Chan eats all his chips when he’s driving. Chan wants to prove he has a system in place.





	fries system

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the meme/post was for fries. In Australia we call them chips. I couldn’t call them fries beyond the post, I’m sorry.  
> YAY FOR WONCHAN I actually started two other wonchan fics before this, but they’re long and unfinished, so this is here first instead. Boyfriends wonchan is a soft concept that everyone should get on.

Chan looks up when he hears a snort from across the couch.

"What?" he asks, poking Wonwoo with a foot. They're sitting on opposite ends, legs stretched out together and a tangled mess. Wonwoo's stomach is an easy reach with his foot, and he gives it another jab with a toe.

Wonwoo shoots him a glance over the round rims of his glasses before tapping at his phone a couple of times.

Before Chan can pout about being ignored, his phone buzzes with a notification: Wonwoo shared a post with him.

He clicks on it, and it's a screencap of two tweets: one says "I'm the girlfriend who would feed my man fries while he's driving" and the other says "I'm the girlfriend who would eat my man's fries while he's driving".

Wonwoo has captioned the message with: "You're the second one."

"Hey!" Chan protests, "I fed you chips last night!"

"Like two, out of the hundred and one in the bag that we bought," Wonwoo scoffs.

"You're exaggerating," Chan huffs, "I fed you one, then ate one myself, then fed you one, then ate one myself. I had a system!"

Wonwoo chuckles and swings his legs off the couch to shuffle closer. "Oh really?" he asks, as his hand moves to the arm rest, letting him lean over Chan. 

Chan doesn't back away, folding his arms across his chest, still sulking. "Yes, really!" he insists.

Wonwoo's head ducks a little, and it takes Chan a moment to realise Wonwoo is laughing, before he lifts it, eyes twinkling in a way that confuses him.

"You're so cute when you're sulking," Wonwoo says, eyes crinkled with mirth and sparkling with affection.

Chan's mouth drops open a little. That wasn't what he was expecting. "I - ," Chan splutters and Wonwoo leans over to softly kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want to get some more chips?" he asks, face still close, and Chan is mortified when he realises he's blushing.

"W-Whatever," Chan says, trying to sound put out, or even nonchalant, but only sounding nervous. He flinches when Wonwoo's other hand touches his cheek.

Wonwoo smiles, cups his face, and kisses him sweetly.

"Come on, we need to test that system of yours," he grins and gets off the couch.

Chan takes a second to collect his brain cells together (and his heart from where it's fallen to the floor), before he jumps up to follow Wonwoo. "My system works!" he cries, latching onto Wonwoo's arm as they head to the doorway. 

Wonwoo just chuckles again, laces their fingers together, hands Chan his shoes, and puts on his own.

"We'll see," he says, grinning.

 

After buying two large serves of chips in the drive through, Wonwoo pulls into the car park. Chan is still sorting out the napkins and change and doesn't realise until he's pulling out one to feed his boyfriend, and Wonwoo is already turned to face him.

"Wha - why are we parked?" Chan asks as Wonwoo plucks the chip in his fingers with his own fingers.

"I want to test the system properly - can't be distracted," Wonwoo grins, chewing.

Chan scowls and angrily eats three chips - which Wonwoo points out.

"Ergh, you're infuriating," Chan grumbles, making sure to hold three chips out for him. Wonwoo smirks and leans over to take them directly with his mouth, eyes never leaving Chan as he pulls back with the chips, chewing.

Chan snaps out of his daze and reaches into the bag, trying to seem totally immersed in getting the next chip. He defiantly eats one, sticking out a tongue at Wonwoo, before giving him one. Wonwoo eats it from his fingers, lips brushing the tips of his fingers and Chan tries to sound annoyed when he asks, “What happened to your hands?”

“Can’t get the steering wheel dirty,” Wonwoo says, chewing. “Besides, the whole point of this was to test that you feed me, right?”

Chan rolls his eyes, digging into the bag to stuff another chip into his mouth. This one is long though, and he’s got half of it in his mouth, as he rummages for a long one to feed Wonwoo - lest his boyfriend complain about chip sizes too.

Instead, cool fingers lifts his chin up, turning him to face Wonwoo, who leans in to eat the other half, almost agonisingly slow, their lips just brushing softly before Wonwoo pulls away.

He sits back, chewing, seemingly very satisfied with himself.

Chan’s hand is still in the bag, frozen in place as his brain tries to recover from its short-circuit.

Wonwoo laughs softly and Chan snaps out of his daze to glare at him, chewing almost angrily.

“You just going to sit there?” Wonwoo asks, raising an eyebrow, almost challenging.

Chan frowns, puts the bag to the side, and grabs Wonwoo’s shirt front to yank him forward, their lips crashing together a little too hard, but they adjust, mouths moving against each other as they kiss.

“Your hands are greasy,” Wonwoo murmurs when they pull apart to breathe.

“Your existence is greasy,” Chan responds immediately, chasing his lips, which Wonwoo relents to easily, even though he’s grinning when their lips meet again.

After a few more kisses, Wonwoo pulls away, saying, “If we’re going to do this, we should go home. It’ll be much more comfortable,”

“I’m fine here,” Chan murmurs, a little breathless.

Wonwoo chuckles, kisses him chastely once more, and then settles back into the driver’s seat properly. “C’mon. Let’s go home,” he says, turning the engine back on.

Chan huffs a little, but just picks up the bag of chips again, chewing a couple, sulking.

They get back on the road, and Chan glances at Wonwoo, before reaching into the bag and then reaching over to stuff a couple into his mouth, as Wonwoo cruises along the main road.

Wonwoo hums his thanks, and Chan smiles softly, eating another couple before feeding Wonwoo again.

By the time they reach home, the bag is empty, and Chan is wiping his hand on a napkin as they get out of the car. As they walk to the lift, Wonwoo reaches for his hand and tangles their fingers together, happily swinging their intertwined hands between them.

“Hands aren’t too greasy for you now?” Chan grins and Wonwoo smiles softly.

“Never,” he says, pressing a kiss to Chan’s hair.

“Ew! You haven’t wiped your mouth!” Chan cries, trying to pull away, but Wonwoo has his hand and holds on tightly, laughing.

He tugs his boyfriend into the lift and teases him by pretending to kiss him again, Chan squawking and trying to pull away.

Wonwoo laughs, full-bellied and face scrunching up as he pulls Chan down the corridor to their apartment. He takes one of the clean napkins from the bag and pointedly looks at Chan as he wipes his mouth, before grinning and opening the door.

Chan throws the rubbish into the bin, and then turns to see Wonwoo flopping onto the couch with a content sigh.

Chan smiles and pads over to drop down beside him, bumping their shoulders and knees as he does so. Wonwoo gives him an unimpressed look, and Chan just smiles.

He turns to face his boyfriend, hand reaching up to brush Wonwoo’s fringe from his eyes.

“So,” Chan murmurs, “my system works, right?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Sure,”

Chan pouts. “You’re being sarcastic again,”

“Sure am,” Wonwoo grins, relishing Chan’s hand that’s now running through his hair gently.

“It does work though! I was very fair, and fed you all the way home,”

“It was a flawed test to begin with, since you knew you were being tested,” Wonwoo chuckles, “but okay, okay. You did feed me all the way home,”

Chan beams, satisfied, and Wonwoo laughs, leaning into his touch.

Chan watches for a moment, before asking softly, “So, where were we before?”

Wonwoo turns to him, hand going to his waist. They’re both smiling when they meet halfway.


End file.
